Chasing cabs
by Lucy36
Summary: What was going through Sherlock and John's heads during the cab chase in "Study in Pink" ? Prompt fill. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chasing cabs : Sherlock

**Author's note**: This is to fill a prompt from johnsarmylady (go check her stories, they're great !) Thank you so much MapleleafCameo, for being my beta and encouraging me to finish that story. (Go read her stories too, they're brilliant !)

Also, thank you to : / / . 4 30 4 7 . for providing transcripts of the episodes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Sherlock", everything belongs to the BBC, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

_Cab... Why a cab... Can't see properly, too far away... NOW !_

_Horn. Tires. Ouch. All good._

_He's going too fast ! Think._

_John's voice, behind :_ "I've got the cab number !"

"Good for you..." _Something's different. Noise. Missing. No cane ? Not now._

_London maps. W1. Oxford Circus, Soho. Most probable route... Right turn, one way, road work, traffic lights, bus lane, pedestrian crossing, left turn only, traffic lights... Got it ! Hurry hurry hurry... There, stairs ! Out of my way ! _

_John still following ? Excellent ! Too slow..._

"Come on John !"

_Hurry, hurry... Jump !_

_John's stopped. Hurt ? Afraid. Motivate._

"Come **on **John we're losing him !"

_Check on John. Good. Hurry !_

_Lexington Street. Noel Street. Nooo, too late ! Think. Alright !_

"This way !"

_John ?_

"No, **this** way !"

_John, behind :_ "Sorry."

_MOVE !_

_Almost there, almost... _**there**_! Yes ! The cab ! STOP ! _

"Police ! Open her up !"

_Damn. _**Obviously **_not him._

"No... Teeth, tan. What, Californian ?" _Case... _**"**LA, Santa Monica. Just arrived."

_John's voice :_"How can you **possibly **know that ?"

"The luggage !" _But how ? What did I get wrong ? _"Probably your first trip to London, right ? Going by your final destination, the route your cabbie was taking you... "

"Sorry... Are you guys the police ?"

_Need to think..._

"Yeah. Everything alright ?"

"Yeah."

_Boring. Need to leave._

"Welcome to London."


	2. Chasing cabs : John

**Author's note**: This is to fill a prompt from johnsarmylady (go check her stories, they're great !) Thank you so much MapleleafCameo, for being my beta and encouraging me to finish that story. (Go read her stories too, they're brilliant !)

Also, thank you to Ariane Devere on livejournal (the link wouldn't work, sorry, but you can google it) for providing transcripts of the episodes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Sherlock", everything belongs to the BBC, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**John** :

_Unbelievable. One minute we're having an awkward conversation about boyfriends and girlfriends, and the next he's babbling about a taxi and takes off. Better follow him. _

_Watch out !_ "Sorry !"

_We need the license plate : Oscar Victor Oscar 4 Papa Yankee Golf._

"I've got the cab number !" _That should help._

"Good for you."

_What's he doing, just standing there, mumbling ? Need to do _**something **_! _

_Off he goes again..._

_Careful, that man... _"Sorry !" _I haven't run like that in ages ! He's bloody fast... _

_How many stairs can there be ?!_

_"_Come on John !"

_What ? You've got to be kidding me... That's way too far to jump. _

"Come **on** John we're losing him !"

_Alright ! Don't think, just do._

_Whooo ! I actually made it ! This is crazy !_

_Faster now, come on !_

_Ooooh ! That's the cab ! Speeding away from us..._

"This way !"

_Does he actually think he can catch a speeding car ?!_

"No, **this** way !"

"Sorry !" _Right, faster, come on ! _

_It's the cab ! Yes ! Ow, that's gotta hurt... _

"Police ! Open her up !"

_Breathe... In... and out... _

"No... Teeth, tan. What, Californian ? LA, Santa Monica. Just arrived."

_What ?! _

"How can you **possibly **know that ?"

"The luggage ! Probably your first trip to London, right ? Going by your final destination, the route your cabbie was taking you... "

_That guy's looking pretty confused..._

"Sorry... Are you guys the police ?"

"Yeah. Everything alright ?"

_Where did he get that ID ?!_

"Yeah."

"Welcome to London."

_Gotta say something..._

"Ah... Any problems, just let us know."

_There._

_Now, that was _**completely **_ridiculous. Haven't had this much fun in ages, though ! _


End file.
